Smallville A New Beginning S1EP8 Ravers
by NateTheGreat11
Summary: Conner encounters a group known as The Ravers, with a particular interest in him. However, this team proves more than difficult to work with.


**Smallville: A New Beginning**

Episode 8: Ravers

Conner layed down on his bed in his room. It was early Saturday morning, and he was laid down, facing the ceiling. He was deep in thought. He was still thinking about the mysterious letter he received a week ago.

'_Ravers'_ He thought to himself _'Who are they?'_

Conner turned around and looked toward his bed. He reached for the note which was on his pillow. As he picked it up he flipped it over and read it again.

"Someone's after me." He thought to himself "Maybe they don't want me to meet them…maybe they're going to meet me."

As he said that, he looked out the window as a large yellow glow. His windmill began as he watched he noticed the windmill as it began to lean forward. A large creaking noise was heard as it collapsed and began to drag across the ground. As the glowing light stopped, the windmill stopped moving. He grabbed his leather hoodie and sped off.

Conner sped along the highway. He was headed for the source of the light. He called him twice, but he didn't pick up. As he sped by he adjusted his accelerated vision. The road was empty, but he someone up ahead. They were laid face down in the dirt. He ran toward them. As he got up to them, he flipped them over. There was vomit surrounding them. There hair was messy, and a strange purple color. It was a teenage girl. She had a large bottle of vodka in her hand. He began to shake her.

"Hello…hello." He said.

She was giggling.

"Go away" She said. Her speech was slurred, she was definitely drunk.

"You need help" Conner whispered to her, as he looked around. No one in sight. He sat her up and tried to get her to speak to him.

"Hello…who are you?" He asked

She was babbling and she giggled. She had saliva all around her mouth. Conner grabbed her shoulder.

"Guess I gotta do the work." He said as he tried to pick her up. As he grabbed her, her eyes glowed yellow. The metal fences around the road began to lift up. They glowed yellow as they flew toward him. They began to hit him. He looked toward her as she continued to laugh

"Ok, so this might be harder than I thought." He said

He cautiously walked toward her.

"Not here for a fight…please I'm just trying to help you."

She continued to giggle. Conner stopped talking as he heard what sounded like a jet. It must have been flying low, as the noise began to increase. As he looked to his right, he saw a heavily armored being, flying from down the street. The being flew past the girl, and when Conner looked again, she was gone. The being began to fly upward and as he did, his golden armor shined in the sunlight. Conner than heard a boom as the man took off quickly, with a ring of dust expanding from where he was. He looked down as he noticed something red. It was another note, like the one he got before. He looked at the note and read it over.

_Twelfth Knight_

* * *

><p>Conner was sitting at the top of Chandler's field. He was in front of the windmill, which he had just lifted up, and nailed into the ground. He was looking out toward the sky. He kept reading the two notes. Each looked the same, save for the message in each.<p>

"_Who was that girl?"_ He thought to himself _"Where's her place in all of this?" _

He needed to know, but the only thing left of her was that vodka bottle in the middle of the road.

"Maybe that will help" He said to himself, as he sped off. He arrived back at the road. The vodka bottle was still there. He reached for it and grabbed it. As he lifted it up, he noticed a thick liquid residue. Saliva. He took his cell phone out of his pocket and flipped it open. He was searching through his contacts for Chloe. If anyone could help him find whoever that girl was, it would be her. He stopped pushing his phone. He heard the sound of a jet plane, and in front of him, he saw a shiny armored figure. He was astonished by him. The golden of his suit was quite distracting. The figure released a blast of thermal energy. As he flew by Conner he shot the vodka bottle, and flew around him. The figure came to a stop in front of Conner.

"We requested you" He said as he grabbed Conner by the arm.

Exhaust came from his armored covered feet, and he began to launch from the ground. He held Conner, who was struggling to release himself. Whoever this guy is was strong, certainly strong enough to hold Conner down.

"You're the Twelfth Knight?" Conner asked. The armored man nodded toward him, and continued to fly.

Conner was amused by his helmet. It was large and golden with huge wings and a red visor covering his eyes. He had one human looking hand, and the other was covered by a large cannon.

"What do you want with me?" Conner asked

"Your company" Twelfth Knight said as they continued to fly. "I'll tell you when you meet the others."

They continued to fly until they reached the outskirts of Smallville. There where nothing but trees at that point. On the ground Conner saw a small fire, and a group of people. He watched as the Twelfth Knight began to descend toward the ground. He landed and Conner watched as the 3 teenagers stood up to go see him. Among them was the drunken girl from earlier.

"So this is the new kid?" The drunken girl asked

"Sure he's one of us?" A teenage girl asked

"I don't know. Are you?" A teenage boy asked asked

"I assure, he's not normal." Twelfth Knight replied

"Wait…you...you guys aren't normal either?"

"No." The drunk girl said "I'm Lindsey…Lindsey Wah. Everyone calls me Aura."

"Ross Richman." The teenage boy said. "They call me Hardrock."

"Donna Force" The teenage girl said "They call me Sparx"

"We call ourselves The Ravers." Twelfth Knight added "Now, who are you?" He asked

"I'm….Conner Kent." Conner replied

"What's your codename?" Lindsey asked

"I….Don't have one." Conner replied

"Well than you need to find one." Ross replied

"Wait! Before I do anything, I need to know. Why do you want me?" Conner asked

"We only offer you companionship" Donna replied

"Companionship?" Conner asked

"We're a group of three mutated teens and one alien."

"Three? There are 4 of you."

"Twelfth Knight isn't human."

"He isn't?"

"I'm bound to this earth by Aura" Twelfth Knight replied

"Lindsey…you two?"

"Yes" Lindsey replied "He's my paramour in a sense."

"Either way…you're asking me to join your clubhouse?"

"We're asking you to join a revolution."

"Revolution."

"It's called the Event Horizon."

"Event Horizon?"

"It's another plane of existence."

"An alternate universe?"

"No." Lindsey replied "Something more. The Event Horizon is an eternal place, similar to Heaven, the only difference is…it's not were you go when you die, and it's not perfect."

"What is it?"

"It's a never ending party." Donna replied

"All the abnormal in the universe go there, we're leading the new generation, the rave." Ross replied

"And we want you to come with us." Donna replied

"What? No! Of course not!" Conner yelled

"And why is that?" Lindsey asked

"Because I have responsibilities here, I can't just leave that all to go party."

"Come on, this world doesn't need us; it's survived millions on its own. What's one night out going to do?" Lindsey asked

Conner didn't answer and simply looked at Lindsey. Twelfth Knight pushed a button on his golden gauntlet.

A flash of light exploded in front of them, and a swirling portal opened. A rainbow spectrum of colors swirled before him. He looked back at Lindsey.

"After you" She said

Conner looked cautiously at the portal, and slowly walked toward it. In a second he was being engulfed and pulled into the portal.

"No!" He heard a voice say.

He turned around to see Marcus running toward him. As he looked on, he was completely pulled in. The group followed behind him, the portal closed around them, and disappeared.

* * *

><p>Conner and the group re-appeared from the portal. Conner was laughing as he came out of the Event Horizon.<p>

"See kid, never ending party" Ross said

"That was great!" Conner said "Can't wait to get back."

"Well let's hope it's not too soon." Marcus said

"Marcus." Conner replied "Dude, where were you?"

"Stopping a bank robbery while you were out partying." Marcus replied "Where the hell did you go?"

"This crazy place called the Event Horizon, it's this other, world I guess, it's just a never ending party."

"So you were partying while a father of two was getting gunned down?" Marcus yelled

"Sorry man…"

"No man, sorry is not enough. I barely was able to save his life; he took two bullets two the leg. EMS was able to get him to the ER, surgery took a couple of hours, but he's ok."

"Wait…surgery? How long was I gone?"

"Two days" Marcus replied

"No way, I was in there for an hour." Conner said

"That's how the Event Horizon works." Twelfth Knight said "Time corresponds differently. An hour is two days. A half hour is one."

"So how long would an hour in Earth time be?" Conner asked

"Approximately 80 seconds." Knight replied

"80 seconds in there?" Conner asked "Well, there's a problem."

"Look" Marcus said "Me and you. We have responsibilities. We need to be here. Conner, we don't have time to party."

"I don't see how that's fair." Conner replied "I deserve to live."

"Conner, no one's forcing you to do what you choose to do!" Marcus yelled "But since you choose to do this, you have to decide. The safety of Smallville, or your own selfish endeavors."

Conner looked up at Marcus.

"Ok, look, how's' about instead of forcing the sheriff to chose between being a goody-two shoes and having fun, we try the hero thing?"

"I don't see what that's going to do." Marcus said

"We'll just give this a shot." Lindsey replied

Conner looked away as his super-hearing keyed in on a scream.

"Well I think I have the perfect way to start." He said as he and Marcus disappeared.

* * *

><p>Marcus and Conner stood on the rooftop of the old Talon café. As they watched below, a man was backing a woman into an alleyway. He was reaching for her purse.<p>

"Where are they?" Marcus asked "I'm getting worried."

"They'll be here." Conner replied

As they watched they heard the sound of a jet overhead. They watched as Twelfth Knight landed behind the criminal.

"He's here" Conner said

"I can see" Marcus replied

The criminal snatched the purse and began to run. Twelfth Knight quickly pursued. Conner and Marcus ran to the other side of the roof. As they looked down below, Lindsey was holding a glowing metal bar to the criminals head. Conner and Marcus watched in shock as she swung It at his him.

"Man, that could have killed" Marcus warned

As they continued to watch Ross jumped into the scene. He grabbed the amulet on his necklace, and began to grow into a rocky form. He swung his fist at the criminal, who ducked. As he continued to run, Donna flew down toward the criminal and shot a blast of electricity at his feet. It barely missed him. The four cornered him and as he began to plea, they could hear the screaming.

"Okay, we need to end this." Conner replied

The two sped off. The criminal's body was limp as it laid on the concrete floor. Marcus walked up to him and held his head upward. His face was burned, and battered, and he had a large metal shank in his chest.

"My god." Marcus said

"What the hell did you guys do?" Conner asked

"Stopping the bad guy, what does it look like?" Lindsey replied

"This is not how you do it, you do not kill!" Marcus interrupted

"Cool your jets, den mother." Lindsey replied

"No…you guys said you wanted to be heroes, and so far all you've done is commit murder." Marcus said

"Then we won't do it next time, live and learn." Lindsey replied

"Live and…" Marcus began

"Marcus is right guys." Conner said "You aren't ready. This stuff is serious business."

"We didn't even want to do this. We did this because we want you to join us!" Linsdey yelled

"Well then I'm sorry, but you wasted your time, because I'm not going anywhere." Conner replied

"Whatever, you stay here with your Den Mother." Ross said

"Den Mother!" Marcus said as he began to walk forward

"Let it go." Conner said as he stuck his arm out.

Twelfth Knight tapped his gauntlet. A portal to the Event Horizon opened up. The four walked for it.

"No!" Conner grabbed Twelfth Knight's gauntlet, and shut off the portal. "You guys aren't getting away with this!"

As he held onto to Twelfth Knight's gauntlet, Ross punched him. Conner went flying into the brick wall behind him. Ross turned toward Conner and began to run for him. Marcus turned to Twelfth Knight, who bowed his head.

"What you guys did was wrong." Marcus said

"I know." Twelfth Knight replied

Marcus looked again at Conner, who was being cornered by Lindsey and Ross.

Lindsey launched a metal bar at Conner, and it hit his chest. As he crashed into the wall again. He grabbed the metal bar, which was still firm against his chest. He grabbed it, and began to turn it away. He leaned his foot against the wall, and he sprung off. As he lifted into the air, he flipped and landed behind the two. He focused his eyes on them, and he fired his heat vision. Lindsey fell down, and Ross covered his body with his airs. Conner intensified his heat vision, and Ross began to slide back. Suddenly, a green energy beam was fired at Ross, who fell back and onto the wall. Conner was shocked as he turned around and saw Twelfth Knight, with his smoking gauntlet pointed at Ross. As he looked over head, Donna flew over and grabbed the two. Twelfth Knight reopened the portal to the Event Horizon, and Conner watched as Donna flew in with her two unconscious comrades.

"I can't just let you leave." Conner said

"In here, they aren't trouble." Twelfth Knight replied

Twelfth Knight walked inside, and the portal closed behind them.

* * *

><p>Conner and Marcus sat on the rooftop of the building that used to be the Talon.<p>

"Can't believe I thought they could be heroes." Conner said

"It's not your fault man, it's there's." Marcus assured him

"No it's mine, because of what I thought somebody's dead." Conner replied

"Conner, the only thing your guilty of is trying is to inspire heroism in someone." Marcus replied

"Is that true?" Conner asked

"Yes. You had no idea what they would do. You took the same chance with them as you did with me, and I accepted your expectations. They didn't. Whatever happened is one them." Marcus said

"I don't know, Marcus, maybe I expected too much, there was more to them than I thought" Conner replied

"There's more to everyone than we think Conner. But blaming yourself doesn't make what happened tonight right. It just distracts you from you're responsibilities. So don't focus on it." Marcus tried to assure him.

"Marcus, there's nothing that can make me forget this, Marcus nothing is going to make this right! I…I need to go." Conner said

Conner sped off and left Marcus standing on the rooftop, who looked worriedly toward the distance.


End file.
